


Coming True:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: [26]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e25 Waiho Wale Kahiko (Ancients Exposed), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polygamy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Stress Relief, Stress/Stressed, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve’s dreams comes true, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	Coming True:

*Summary: Steve’s dreams comes true, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

It was such a long day, Commander Steve McGarrett, & his parter, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams were feeling the effects of it, Steve invited him to spend the night, so he don’t have to worry about him driving late at night.

 

The Blond accepted, Cause, He, & Steve’s Fiancée, Adam Noshimuri, has a plan to make him totally relaxed. When, They got to the house, The Former Yakuza Leader was waiting for them. He had a smile on his face, & said this.

 

“I am glad that you guys are okay, It must had been a hell of a day”, He said, as he led them into the dining room, so they can eat. As they sat down, & ate, They made some small talk. It was a perfect way to end the day, after dealing with a Russian Sub, & Spies.

 

They noticed that the former seal was tired, & Danny & Adam took advantage of it, They got him in the mood. They brought him pleasure, as soon as he was settled , They put on a show in front of him. Steve couldn’t believe that this was happening, His wish was coming true.

 

They stripped each other out of their clothing, & went at it, like horny teenagers. They moaning, & groaning, which was getting Steve all hot, & bothered. They were nipping, teasing, licking, & worshiping the other’s body in front of them.

 

They were bringing each other over the edge, & the Five-O Commander was going along with them. Then, They had their sights on the hunky brunette, They were kissing him like crazy.

 

They had him naked like the day he was born, & they gave him the best hand, & blowjobs. They made sure that his orgasm was controlled, & denied at the same time, They teased every part of his body, including his nipples, & cock. They rimmed him, & did anal & oral on him.


End file.
